Winxie's adoptable stories!
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Need a story but have no idea's, Look no further than here! Here I can give you new stories for free! (Also, the story of Muffinstar and Cookieheart)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is Winxie's adoptable stories! **

**Rules: **

**No more then two people can adopt the same story.**

**You can adopt only one story at a time.**

**If you don't post your story in about a week its back up on the market!**

**Please try to give me credit somewhere!**

**WARNING: 2 of these 3 stories are romance!**

**Story 1:**

**Title: **

**The Bloody Herb (You can change it!)**

**Summary:**

**Divestar is a leader with a taste for blood, when she sees a tresspasser she kills them and eats them, but what happens when she falls for a leader of another clan, who, is the oposite of her? (You can change, I make Crappy summerys!) **

**(BTW! Sorry for my bad spelling, I'm in my morning mood! and I can't spell in my morning mood!)**

**Any ideas: Maybe Dovestar can have that leaders kits? If you do give her kits, maybe give her just 2, one that looks like her, one that looks like her sister.**

**Cats: Dovestar (Beautiful silver and white she-cat with gorgeous amber eyes) OC's.**

**Type: Horror and Romance.**

**How I came up with the idea: I just thought about it when I was writing another chapter of the adventure but I have to many stories already!**

**Adopted by:**

**Story two**

**Title:**

**The Brindle in the thorns.**

**Summary: Starclan thought Brindleface was never meant to be killed by dogs, so they send her back to be recarinated as Thornkit, the only she-cat in the littler of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. But what happens when a huge threat arrives? (You can change)**

**Any ideas: Um, nope! I leave it all down to you!**

**Characters: Canon characters, Kit OC's . **

**How I came up with the story: I felt Brindleface shouldn't of died so I thought of this. But Like the other story, I'm too busy!**

**Adopted by: Tallstar07**

**Story 3**

**Title: Love behind the sun. (You can change!)**

**Summary: Leafclan think a sky without clouds are a bad omen, so why did Starclan make a kit be born on this day, all the cats dislike her, except one cat... only problem is, he's the most popular kit and he has 4 she-cat's in love with him, who's hearts will be broken? (CHANGEABLE!)**

**Any ideas: Maybe a cat from another clan falls in love with the main character, Who is a she-cat.**

**Characters: OC's.**

**How I came up with this: It was a fine day and I was walking, I thought the weather was to warm and I came up with the story. But like always, I'm to busy!**

**Adopted by: Silversnow008**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Cookie and Muffin walked into the Stream cats den.

They soon learned about hunting and fighting.

They then got their warrior names, Cookieheart and Muffinsong!

**REMEMBER THE RULES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More adoptable stories here! Along with more of the story of Cookieheart and Muffinstar.**

Cookieheart started crying, she was watching X factor and Chloe Jasmin didn't get through.

Muffinsong was crying because her favorite BGT didn't get through.

Cookieheart started partying because Chloe had been brought back.

'Don't worry Muffinsong, you'll see your favorite act when they're working at pawdonalds!' She told her.

**Story 1: Grasp of the zombie cats (Changeable)**

**Summary: All cats that died bodies come back as the undead and take over the whole cats and killing innocent cats, it will take one kit, the kit of Dovewing, to save the day. (Changeable)**

**Characters: Marblekit (Blue dappled she-cat with blue eyes, white paws) and the zombie cats.**

**Any ideas: Can she fail? If not, that's your choice.**

**How I came up with the idea: It just came across my mind (It can be rated T or M, I personally think M, I will only read it if there's no Lemons or swearing, only dark scenes)**

**Story 2: The story of the Sequoia**

**Summery: Sequoiakit is bullied because of her name, and the fact her mom has an american accent, one day they will regret it though, they will never forget who Sequoiakit, later star is.**

**Characters: Sequoiakit/paw/sky/star? Bluebellkit/paw/dove and Lillykit/paw/pad, (Bluebellkit and Lillykit bully Sequoiakit)**

**Any ideas: Maybe Sequoiakit stands up for herself or someone else does.**

**Rating: T**

**How I came up with the idea: Looking through a book.**

**Story 3: The bright light (Changeable)**

**Summery: Five kits, Midnightkit from Rockyclan, Wavekit of Waterclan, Butterflykit of Woodlandkit, Wolfkit of Jungleclan and Cactuskit of Desertclan must team up to save the clans from the evil loners/rouges: Lola, Lauren, Kerrianne, Stephanie, Chloe and Emily, can the five kits do it?**

**Any ideas: Maybe Midnightkit and Wolfkit can fall in love? Same with with Cactuskit and Butterflykit? Wavekit is too serious for toms.**

**Characters: Midnightkit/paw/glow, Wavekit/paw/dawn, Butterflykit/paw/wing, Wolfkit/paw/mane and Cactuskit/paw/spike.**

**How I came up with the idea: It came across my head.**

**Story 4: Moon of the night (Changeable)**

**Summary: Moonkit and her sister Nightkit has always been best friends, however, once a prophecy comes and says only a black cat can save the clan from the whiteness of the night, then the two cats hate each other, who's in the prophecy?**

**Characters: Moonkit/paw/heart, Nightkit/paw/shade/star.**

**How It came across my mind: I came up with this when I was making this.**

**Adopted by: Pebblemist of Lightclan**

**Hope you come across a story you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a week pasted, and only two stories got published so, a story is back up on the market! I'm sorry to Silversnow008, if only you published your story... (and made my characters the main characters!)**

**Anyway, only three stories today!**

**Story 1: Blood on the ground**

**Summery: It's all over, we lost, the Dark forest had beaten us, it was not meant to be, what shall I do?**

**Story: Yea, a what-if, you get it!**

**Any ideas: Nope**

**Adopted by:**

**Story 2: The weather songs**

**Summary: 'Clawhawk, you have five new kits, what will you call them?' I think I'll call them, Sunnykit, Rainkit, Stormkit, Lightningkit and Hailkit'**

**Story: Clawhawk had given birth to five new kits, each one has a power, Sunnykit can control the sun, rainkit can control the rain, Stormkit controls Sandstorm, Lightningkit controls thunder and Hailkit controls Hail, what happens when a dark force arrives?**

**Adopted by:**

**Story 3: Storm in the moon**

**Summary: I had everything I wanted, but not everything I needed, I needed a mate, I needed kits, I needed love, when I fall for a cat she ignores me, theres only one she-cat who loves me, only problem is, shes from a different clan.**

**Story: Forbidden love!**

**Adopted by:**

**So, if you don't post it within a week, it's back up the market!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is some new stories! I'm going to add a bit of a story so this isn't taken down.**

**Story one: I must win (Changeable)**

**Summary: **'Some leaders have the fame, some leaders have the popularty, some leaders have the friends, I just want it all.' I dreamed, 'Lauren! Wake up!' My sister Chloe said slapping me with her tail.

**Plot: **A she-cat called Lauren in Lonerclan must fight to become leader, they must pass three tests, the best becomes leader, Lauren is left with her five sisters, Lola, Chloe, Stephanie, Kerrianne and Emily, if you fail, you die.

**Genre: **Adventure

**Characters: **Lauren - Honey brown she-cat with blue eyes, golden stripes, Chloe - Cream she-cat with blue eyes, Lola- Black she-cat with amber eyes, Stephanie - Bronze-brown she-cat with amber eyes, Kerrianne - Brown she-cat with blue eyes, Emily - Honey brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Adopted by:**

**Story 2: Where do I belong?**

**Summary: **I'm unwanted, I have no choice, it's my fault my family's dead, my three kits hate me, I killed my mate, I'm Spottedfoot and this is my story.

**Plot: **Spottedfoot is a she-cat, she turned evil and killed off one clan, when she goes to Starclan, her sister chases her off onto the middle, three kits gather round her and she tells her story.

**Genre: Romance/Hurt-comfort**

**Adopted by:**

**Story 3: **Shadow's that cover the moon (changeable)

**Summary: **Shadowleaf isn't your ordinary she-cat, she has a power, but if she uses it wrong, the clan die off, her power is to kill cats with her powers.

**Plot:** Shadowleaf's power gets out of control and kills off the deputy, nobody knows but she becomes deputy, then she accidently kills the leader and she becomes leader, what will Shadowstar do?

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama.

**Adopted by:**

**STORY CONTACT! A FEW LINES OF I MUST WIN!**

'I'm going to win, some leaders have the fame, some have the popularty, some have the friends, I just want it all...' I said to myself, I was asleep.

'Lauren! Wake up!' Chloe said, slapping me with her tail.

'Ugh, what was that for?' I asked her.

'It's time for training!' She said.

I sighed, I got up and walked into the clearing with my sisters, being the second youngest just behind Emily, I had a lot to learn.

I wonder what will happen when I become leader...

**How was that? Please adopt stories this time! BTW, can you please not kill Lauren off if you adopt the I must win story? Pretty please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEllo, only one story got adopted, but I feel really honored because of who took it! Only 3 stories this time!**

Story 1: The Holly's kits (Changeable)

Summary: Hollyleaf secretly had six kits, two are the kits of Mousewhisker, THe other two are the kits of Fallen Leaves and the last two are kits of Sol, when each kits gets a Prophecy, they must save the clans.

Characters: Canon cats, OCs

Adopted by:

Story 2: I will always love you

Summary: Silverfern has six kits, One is blind, one is deaf, one has different eye colors, one has a broken limb, one is perfect and the other is plain, five are mistreated by the other cats, Silverfern has to look at this everyday, what will she do for the kits she loves?

Characters: OCs, Silverfern, Silver tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes. OCs

Adopted by:

Story 3: Ashes turn to Ashes,

Summary: What if Squirrelflight chose both Brambleclaw and Ashfur? She has a litter of two kits each, the first litter's is Ashfur's and the others is Brambleclaw's but what happens when the three comes along? Will Ashfur approve of his mate raising her sisters kits for her?

Adopted by: 

Characters: Kit OCs, Canon characters.

**one rule, more then one person can adopt the same story, but they must be different. AND they must be posted within a week.**


End file.
